


Earl’s Court

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 切尔西1920赛季一线队（几乎）全队站街文，CP自由心证主线剧情是阿紫，因为他最新一条ins的硬照太帅了
Relationships: freie Beweiswürdigung :)
Kudos: 18





	Earl’s Court

阿兹皮利奎塔在正中午醒来，一分不多，一分不少，刚好十二点。

太阳光大摇大摆地照进窗子，白花花的，很像那种有点讲究的客人，洗完澡后一丝不挂走过来操你。说到这个他已经多久没接到要开房的客人了……

这和西班牙很不一样，西班牙的阳光是有颜色的，柠檬，柑橘或者甜橙。伦敦的太阳哪怕在七月的正午，也不过是大一号的白炽灯。

房间的窗帘是被宿醉归来的阿隆索扯烂的，前天或者大前天，他记不清了，只记得对方像八爪鱼那样搂着他，“别气别气，咱们是老乡嘛，过两天我就给你修上。” 要不是头天晚上拿到了有点吓人的小费，妈妈估计能扒了他的皮。阿隆索说西班牙语的时候会故意带上浓重的马德里口音——假如世界上有这个东西的话。阿兹皮利奎塔心想我一个巴斯克人哪里跟你是老乡了，然后还是拍拍他的手，让对方把热情留给当晚的新客。

他不大记不得上一次在“应该起床的时间”起床是什么时候的事情了。渗进毛孔的寒风，更粘稠的空气，幻觉一样的天色，没有被野猫撕碎的鸟幸灾乐祸地唱歌，听上去像科幻电影。

这个点姑娘们都没动静，房子里静悄悄的，阿兹皮利奎塔怎么也睡不着了，索性盯着天花板上的裂缝胡思乱想。

他应该趁现在偷偷去看看凯帕——这是他真正的老乡。上个月因为拒绝了看上去相当危险又死活不带套的客人，被妈妈揪着头发拖在地上骂，臭婊子，被人射进去的还少吗，是想去修道院当老处女了？当天晚上，凯帕带着脸上的巴掌印和哭肿的眼照样出去卖，没成想客更多了。其实凯帕比他还要高一点，但总喜欢脸埋在他的肩膀，这让阿兹皮利奎塔生出不必要的责任心。

他还应该去看看吉尔莫，刚成年的孩子比中学生还嫩，专门伺候好这一口的客人。他老家是苏格兰的，妈妈嫌弃他叫床难听，拎着耳朵叮嘱不许吭声，连喘气都不行。

阿兹皮利奎塔听到一些窸窸窣窣的动静，像厨房进了耗子，或者英格兰老宅鬼片的开头，然后越来越响，越来越响，直到掺和进来第一下人声，更准确地说，第一声浪叫。

又到了妈妈和他老相好上床的时间。他们俩毫无顾忌，每次做爱都翻江倒海地动山摇，恨不得操死对方一样，比旁边斯坦福桥球场的比赛日都热闹——没有说切尔西球迷不好的意思。

没错，西伦敦除了四层小别墅也是有那么些破墙烂瓦，让不那么西伦敦的人容身。

据说，只是据说，妈妈以前是正经人家的小姐，而且是读私立公学，周末骑马，钟敲四下准点喝下午茶的那种。后来的故事众说纷纭，什么做家里生意赔钱了，父亲被陷害了，总是他是出来卖的。

但念过书还是比没文化的要强一点，和她同期的姑娘要么在这边混不下去，跑到苏格兰（怎么又是苏格兰！）接着卖，要么靠熟客接济一点叶子吊着最后一口气苟活。谁也不知道怎么回事，她想办法脱了身，还招揽一批姑娘自己躺着数钱。他就是在出来卖的时候和老相好搞上的，老相好最有名的一句话就是，操过他之后，我就再也不想操别的屁股了。

只不过没人信罢了。

阿兹皮利奎塔又被迫听了一会Pornhub外放，实在受不了打算起身下楼。信天主教的威廉说，哪怕是教皇本人，要是连续一个礼拜听妈妈叫床，也会在圣彼得教堂的台阶上用自己的肉体侍奉信徒。

他在寻找第二只拖鞋的时候突然觉得自己老了，可能是因为最近买了太多年轻又开朗的姑娘，也可能是因为地板太凉。

他觉得每一块肌肉，每一根骨头，甚至每一缕头发都累得要死，但他断然不会开口说休息。这年头，经济不景气又赶上脱欧，赚钱越来越不容易。

阿兹皮利奎塔的房间在走廊最深处，每次走到楼梯的路上就能欣赏一出活脱脱的浮世绘。有的门关着，但动静不小，奥多伊又在和亚伯拉罕吵架。他们两个三天一小吵，五天一大吵，以抢走对方的熟客为最高荣誉，直言不讳诅咒对方遇到变态，脖子上挂着客人的领带死在泰晤士河里。但詹姆斯悄悄告诉他，上次奥多伊真遇到了变态，亚伯拉罕背着血淋淋的死对头跑了一个钟头去找科尔的黑诊所。詹姆斯很粘他，什么大事小情都对他讲。对此，阿兹皮利奎塔有点高兴也有点担心。

吵架声突然断了，有人嘭地开门又嘭地摔上门，亚伯拉罕仿佛没看见门口有人，大踏步走开了。年轻的男孩长腿细腰，眼角粘着颜色夸张的亮片，穿着可有可无的小皮裤，踩着尖锥一样的高跟鞋，每一下都能把人的胸腔戳个窟窿。他没有回自己的房间，也不敲，啪一声推开托莫里的房门，年轻人的故事阿兹皮利奎塔总是搞不清楚。他似乎从来没有年轻过。作为非法移民，和这座房子里其他的黑户一样，自从来到岛上就习惯了灰色的雨和灰色的自己。这么说似乎有点不公平，吕迪格每天就乐呵呵的，说不羡慕大概是假话。

奇克的房间开着门，他躺在床上，看不出睡着还是醒着。路过凯帕门口的时候，里面传出克罗地亚男孩的声音。东欧人似乎都很有语言天赋，他们用巴斯克语交谈，偶尔有毫不掩饰的很快乐的笑。

再往前是普利西奇的屋子，先被看到的却是芒特。他坐在地板上，抱着腿，颇为认真地玩一只瓢虫。房间的主人坐在旁边，安静地看着，可能在数芒特有几根眼睫毛，也可能在数瓢虫背上的星星。

他大概是第一个下楼的。

德罗巴和切赫坐在餐桌一角，略微点点头算是打过招呼，看着他打开冰箱又继续刚才的话题。

“……所以，你当真打折了一条腿？”

“如果他的小手指还没掉下来的话，那也就只有一条腿。”

切赫不置可否，继续在他的小本本上写写画画。

“我有什么办法，小兔崽子，还是家住西汉姆的小兔崽子，来白嫖我们头牌，我要不把他揍死，弗兰克知道了也会把梅森打死。”德罗巴揉揉脸，把困意、疲惫和琐碎的烦恼都仍回到空气里。这个话题戛然而止。

阿兹皮利奎塔能猜到他们说的是谁，但他没有插嘴，他已经在这个屋檐下活了足够的年头，足够到让他知道割下来的舌头像一块没烤熟的猪肉派。

德罗巴从口袋里摸出一支烟，又摸出打火机。他拿烟的姿势很有意思，如果留心观察的话好几个年轻姑娘都在悄悄模仿。

阿兹皮利奎塔咳嗽了两声。

切赫抬抬眼皮，越过眼镜上框看了他一眼，“没事吧？”

很难说清楚切赫到底是在关心自己还是在关心本月的营收。

下午某个时间，大概是爱丽丝掉进兔子洞的那个钟点，妈妈出现了一下。他坐在客厅的角落里很小声的讲电话，这种莫名其妙的英国人独有的体面有点像青口里的沙子，既理所当然又不大对劲。

他在向科尔咨询坎特的病情，听起来情况还算乐观。阿兹皮利奎塔不知道是哪个科尔，反正两个都是黑市上一等一的好手。紧接着妈妈的老相好进来了，笑得很得意，就差在额头写上新买卖的主顾，今天晚上估计有几个姑娘不用在电线杆子底下抖腿了。老相好很擅长拉皮条，总能认识不该认识的人。

他们都叫他约翰，阿兹皮利奎塔本能地觉得这是个假名。

白天越来越长了。阿兹皮利奎塔指出这一点的时候，最后的太阳堪堪挂在天边，像手指尖的水泡。

“好没意思啊。”若日尼奥靠在他身上抽烟。风吹过来，他又想咳嗽了。

若日尼奥是去年被卖来的，他亲口说捅死了自己的继父，“不为什么，看他带着那副圆眼镜不顺眼，抽烟，没完没了抽烟，烦。”说这话的时候他在哆哆嗦嗦点烟。这其实没什么，英国本地的小姑娘们，要不是直接或间接背着人命，谁来做这个。SOHO区找个小房间，甚至等着电话做更高级的“游伴”，哪个不来钱更爽利。

若日尼奥非常讨人喜欢，什么都肯学，不出半年，只有客人想不到的没有他做不来的花样。阿兹皮利奎塔见过他指导埃摩森打结，绳子就像活了一样，俗气点说，翻得比花还好看。其实刚来的时候若日尼奥连英语都不会讲，老好人阿兹皮利奎塔被派去做辅导教师，一来二去稍微熟络那么点。

最后一口吸得太猛，意大利人喘起来上气不接下气，阿兹皮利奎塔轻轻地拍着他的后背，手心被脊骨硌得发疼。

佩德罗路过问他们还不开工吗？

月亮刚升起来的时候是红色的。

阿兹皮利奎塔还走在路上的时候，有人撞到了他。

“对不起。”那个人用法语说，随后突然意识到不妥，又补充一句元音不甚清晰的“抱歉。”

“没关系。”阿兹皮利奎塔用法语回答，其实英语才是他的第二外语，某些含混的音节更让他感到舒适。

他扭过头去，朝肇事者微笑了一下。真正的法国人吉鲁曾经告诫他很多次不要微笑，“你微笑起来像那种有一位太太，两个孩子，三只大型犬的该死的中产阶级，客人不想在你的脸上看到自己——或者自己的老板。”

肇事者也对着阿兹皮利奎塔微笑了一下。他更矮一点，温和的圆脸，狡黠的圆眼睛，手里抓着快餐店的棕色纸袋子，边角的地方析出斑斑点点的油渍，还有炸鸡汉堡的味道。

看上去很有“生活”的感觉。

他更想用“家”这个词，但他刻意避开了。

你快走啊。阿兹皮利奎塔在心里小声喊。

“做吗？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 在英格兰卖淫是合法的，但在公开场所拉客aka站街、经营妓院、做中间商赚差价都是犯罪行为。
> 
> 名字叫Earl’s Court 是因为这个地方basically算是从市区前往斯坦福桥的必经地铁站，而且这里以前是伦敦男妓的聚集地。有人说就是这个原因才产生了针对你车的侮辱性chant “rent boy”（现在英足总已经不许唱了）。不过关于这首歌，也有说法是当年有个切尔西死忠（男）嫖娼（男）被警察抓个正着，于是死敌球迷立刻文思泉涌歌以咏志；还有一个说法是因为阿布砸钱，当时来切尔西踢球的球员都是像rent boy一样对球队没有爱，单纯来卖身。


End file.
